


知乎体 ❘ 对于传闻中死对头公司的两位总裁其实关系很好这件事什么看法

by Beginkookw



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginkookw/pseuds/Beginkookw
Summary: 一切都很OOC
Relationships: 宫澄 陈一鸣, 捷龙





	知乎体 ❘ 对于传闻中死对头公司的两位总裁其实关系很好这件事什么看法

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都很OOC

谢邀，大数据还挺准确，直接找上门让我回答。我们关系的确很好，确切地来说，等你们看到我这条回答的时候应该会知道我们其实是未婚伴侣的关系。我知道新闻出来以后你们会对这件事情更加关注，索性就在这一起说了吧，我估计他也挺想昭告天下的，毕竟前几天还跟我撒娇说要公开。

我们“第一次见”是他来应聘我的秘书，实话讲我也没想明白他为什么不回去继承公司非要来当人秘书，所以缘分还挺神奇的。在他开口前我一度觉得他不适合这个职位，太亮眼了，就算在我见过那么多俊男美女以后，他也依然是最亮眼的那个，小少爷气质，浑身上下就差没把娇生惯养四个字打在公屏。更令人费解的是我的行为，明明除了他还有更能胜任这个职位的人，我却依然只留下了他。不过他确实有做秘书的能力，给我减轻了很多压力，还在明知道我们两家公司是竞争关系的情况下帮着我打压自家公司，任谁知道都要说一句胳膊肘往外拐的程度，按照他的说法就是对自己很有信心，我们俩迟早在一起所以帮谁都一样。其实他当时一直以为我不知道他是谁，虽然宫家的保密工作很强，不过他应该没想到我们两家在商业上是死对头实际上父母是世交，也不知道他还记不记得在他很小的时候我还陪他玩来着。

关于在一起这件事只能说我们缘分很深。两个直男一个更比一个直，他追我的行为让我完全没感觉到自己在被追，虽然我比他大那么多年，但是多出来的那么多年我也还是单着，在感情方面挺迟钝的，还好他一直没动摇过，不然我们就得成为注孤生的典型案例了。过渡期挺长的，可能是我一直以来都把他当小朋友的原因，他很费了一番功夫才让我们走到一起。当然其中也有他的原因，如果他不做那么多令人迷惑的行为我们可能会少经历点波折，比如说某段时间突发奇想染了一头白毛还化了不合时宜的浓妆，再比如跟孔雀开屏似的在我面前用无比直男的方式撩其他人，我后来才知道他只是想让我对他印象深刻一些，又或者试探一下我的心意如果我能有一点点吃醋就更好了，但当时我只觉得他叛逆期来了所以让他把头染回去妆给卸了。那段时间他情绪很是低落，我还百度了一下怎么哄人，不过还没等到我实验他自己又重振旗鼓了，大概是吸取了前段时间的教训他终于不整一些花里胡哨的事情了，我其实对他也有好感只是考虑到横在我们之间的不确定性因素太多，所以在意识到他在追我以后就装傻充愣。事实证明直球有时候比其他手段更有效果，在他把我约到楼顶看星星并且直接告白了以后我决定相信他一次，人生就是不断尝试的过程，我愿意为了他去试着跨过那些不确定，这也是一种浪漫吧。

至于后来外界看到的死对头关系，恰恰就是我前面所说的不确定之一。他的父母之所以放任他来当我的秘书，是因为他们以为他是来打入我们公司内部获得一手资料的，万万没想到他不仅和我谈恋爱甚至不想回去继承公司。我的父母虽然从不干涉我的选择，但是也想考验他，所以两边一合计就把我们给拆了一段时间，逼着他回去继承家业证明自己，如果他知道这件事我也参与了可能会生我一阵子的气，所以大家顺便帮我想想又要怎么哄他吧。他责任心很强，既然接手了公司就不会随意对待，又非常想要得到双方父母的认可，所以这两年都严格按照爸妈的要求来，我们除了会经常在各自家里见面过着情侣间的日常生活外，对外都保持着从父辈那里顺延下来的表面关系。不过前两天他过生日难得任性一回要让我陪他出去玩，一整天都防得好好的，一到晚上就放飞自我拉着我去酒吧蹦迪，还说不会被人发现，失算了，没想到这么小众的酒吧也能被偶遇。关系被发现以后他还挺兴奋的，捂了这么久可算是逮着公开的机会了，一晚上都跟我撒娇说他不想藏着了想官宣，正好我们最近也有把两家公司合并的想法，还准备找个合适的日期订婚，干脆就直接公开吧。

知道我在回答这个问题还非让我说仔细点，秀恩爱行为不是我的本意，但为了等会儿他看完回答不那么生我的气我就顺着他来了。

————————————————————————————

以下为更新。

我比你知道的更早喜欢你，你可能觉得我小时候不太记事，可是我都记得，我记得你在爸妈都没空的时候照顾我陪我玩，记得你教我做我不理解的难题，也记得你忙碌起来后我们变得遥远的距离，是你忘记了太多。我可以理解，却也有点难过，我想追着你的脚步，所以才想着当你的秘书，我只是想离你更近一点。

我娇生惯养，偶尔还有点任性和不讲理，其实对于我们能不能在一起这件事我一点信心也没有，我知道你总是把我当小朋友，就算我做一些你无法理解的事情你也会觉得这是青春期的正常行为，所以才一直纵着我胡闹，可是为了和你并肩而去进修，想要和你在一起这两件事我都是真心的。

我知道你有很多顾虑，但比起那些不确定，至少我能确定的是自己想要陪着你的心，所以我不会动摇，我希望我们能成为彼此不可逃避的责任。

ps 你瞒着我同意分开的行为性质非常严重，如果晚餐不能吃到你做的番茄鸡蛋面我会生气的。

————————————END————————————


End file.
